


Best Christmas Ever

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Christmas one shot, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: It had been tradition for as long as Clarke and Lexa could remember that their two families would spend Christmas together. The two best friends wouldn't have it any other way as both fight the feelings that they have for each other.orFluffy Christmas one-shot, happy ending, all the good stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of people asking me on Tumblr to write a Clexa Christmas one-shot. I actually like the way it turned out, and technically it's still Christmas somewhere in the world so...
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays guys.

Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods had been friends for as long as either of them could remember, growing up in houses next door to each other, going to the same schools and being in the same classes. They had literally been inseparable as kids. That didn’t change as each went onto High School, though they did tend to gravitate towards different social groups, it seemed nothing could break the bond between the two.

Christmas was always something of an adventure, the Griffin family and the Woods family splitting the day between both homes. When Clarke had started in High School her friend Raven had become part of the Christmas festivities, as her mother didn’t seem to really care where she went or what she was doing. Octavia and her big brother Bellamy quickly joined the group after their mother died and they were left alone.

The day would always start at one house or another, then they would switch over for the dinner itself. It had started as a way of getting the kids out of the way while dinner was prepared, it turned into something of a tradition, with the families alternating years.

This particular year, which would be Clarke and Lexa’s last Christmas before going off to college, the Griffins were taking Christmas morning and the dinner would be held at the Woods house. Lexa and Anya arrived at the Griffins at 9am, the time one parent or another would always kick the kids out.

Lexa knocked on the door, Jake Griffin answered with his Christmas jumper on and a flashing Christmas hat.

“Merry Christmas!” he said with a big smile.

“Merry Christmas,” Lexa replied with a smile of her own, as the kids got older it had become difficult to know who enjoyed the day more, them or the adults, “loving the hat.”

“I thought you might,” Jake said before looking at Anya, who looked less than thrilled to be awake already, “you not feeling the Christmas spirit there, kid?”

“I haven’t been awake this early since last Christmas.” Anya grumbled, causing Jake to laugh as he stepped aside and let the two of them in.

“Where’s my little Christmas Elf?” Jake asked, his brow furrowed as he looked at Lexa.

“My dad is keeping him entertained,” Lexa explained, “he’s still a little freaked out about the whole Christmas thing.”

“Makes sense I guess,” Jake replied with a nod, “the others are still asleep, if you want to go and wake them up.”

“With pleasure,” Anya said with a small smirk before she looked at Lexa, “you can take the Princess, I’ll deal with the rest of them.”

Before Lexa could say anything, Anya was already making her way up the stairs. Clarke was always the hardest to wake up, she really hated waking up early when they didn’t have to be at school. A couple of years earlier Anya had discovered that, quickly deciding that it should be Lexa’s job, as the blonde and the brunette had a weird connection. Well the pair of them called it a weird connection, everyone else could see it for what it really was; Lexa adored Clarke, those feelings were ones the blonde reciprocated.

Lexa made her way up to Clarke’s room, knowing that Octavia and Raven would be in one of the guest rooms and Bellamy would be in the other. Clarke’s space was something she really valued, the only person who had ever been allowed to stay the night in her bed had been Lexa. There had been many times when Lexa had gone home on an evening from the Griffins house, and Abby or Jake had found her fast asleep in Clarke’s bed with their daughter the next morning after Clarke had called her saying she’d had a nightmare. It hadn’t taken them long to realise that Lexa had been using the large tree in their backyard to climb up to Clarke’s room, the fences between the two families yards having been taken down when the girls were 5 and Lexa nearly broke her arm trying to climb over them. After that night Abby and Jake had given Lexa a key, knowing that they weren’t going to be able to keep the two apart, and not wanting any late night accidents.

The brunette didn’t bother knocking on Clarke’s door, she knew it was pointless, so instead she quietly opened the door and went inside. She couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at her lips as she saw Clarke fast asleep.

“Clarke…” she said trying to wake the girl as she sat on the side of her bed, “time to wake up.”

Clarke grumbled a little and pulled the duvet up over her head, mumbling something about Lexa being Satan.

“I knew I should have brought the bucket of cold water.” Lexa said, a smirk on her lips, “Clarke, if you don’t get up I’m going to send Anya in here to get you up.”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she just moved on the bed, her head still under the duvet, till her head was resting on Lexa’s lap.

“But I don’t wanna get up…” she said.

“You never want to get up,” Lexa replied with a small laugh, “but it’s Christmas, so you kind of have to, it’s like the rules or something.”

“Rules suck.” Clarke said, pushing the duvet down off her face as she turned her head a little and looked up at Lexa, “hey…”

“Hey yourself,” Lexa said with a soft smile, as she gently started to trail her fingers through Clarke’s hair, trying to calm the bed-head that the blonde had going on, “Merry Christmas.”

“I think we should start a new tradition.” the blonde said, closing her eyes as Lexa continued to brush her fingers through her hair.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa said, “and what tradition would that be.”

“You should get in here with me, and we should take a pre-Christmas day nap.” The blonde replied with a nod.

“I think we tried that one a few years ago,” Lexa said with a laugh, “don’t you remember your dad coming in and singing Christmas carols till we got out of bed.”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” Clarke said, opening her eyes and looking up at Lexa, “maybe that’s not such a hot idea then.”

Neither girl said anything as they just sat there, well Lexa sat, Clarke laid; enjoying each others company. It had always been that way between the two of them, they could sit in total silence together, but still be entirely comfortable.

“Have you heard from Costia?” Clarke asked, not really knowing what kind of reaction she was going to get.

Lexa and Costia had been dating for nearly a year, which Clarke had tried to be happy about, but no matter how much she tried she couldn’t quite manage it. It had taken her a while to figure out why, if Lexa was happy then surely as her best friend she should be happy for her. One night she and Raven had sat down to watch a movie, a night that Lexa would usually be there but the brunette had been out with Costia. Raven could tell that Clarke wasn’t at all happy, she hadn’t been all day, and when she asked what the matter was it didn’t take long for it all to come flooding out. To this day, Clarke hadn’t told anyone else about why she disliked Costia, it wasn’t that she didn’t like her as such, she was jealous.

At first, she thought that she was feeling that way because it had always been her and Lexa, but obviously since Costia had come along Lexa wasn’t around as much as she had been. But as she thought about it a little more, and talked to Raven about it, it suddenly became a lot clearer to the blonde. She had feelings for her best friend, not the kind of feelings that best friends usually have for each other, but the kind of feelings that would complicate their friendship if Lexa found out, because Clarke was so sure there was no way that the brunette would ever feel the same way.

About a month before Christmas, Lexa and Costia had a huge fight. Costia had invited Lexa to spend Christmas with her and her family, it hadn’t taken Lexa long to try and politely decline the offer even though her parents had said she could go. Christmas was a family time, and though Lexa would feel weird being away from her family over Christmas that hadn’t been what made her say no. It wasn’t only a family thing, it was her thing with Clarke. They had spent every Christmas day together for as long as Lexa could remember, and she wasn’t ready for that to change yet.

Clarke didn’t know but Lexa and Costia had been arguing a lot, mostly about her. Costia didn’t understand why Lexa was spending so much time with the blonde, especially not when it meant Lexa saying she couldn’t go anywhere with Costia on a Friday night as that was movie night for her and Clarke. There had been questions about just who Lexa had real feelings for, questions that Lexa couldn’t answer. Sure, she cared about Costia, a lot, they had a lot of fun together, but her feelings for Clarke were something that she had never been able to label.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “and I don’t expect to either, she was pretty pissed when I said no to going with her for Christmas.”

“Why did you say no?” Clarke asked.

“Christmas is family time,” Lexa replied, forgoing the honest answer that she probably should have given, “and you really think I’d miss seeing your dads latest Christmas jumper?”

Clarke laughed a little, whatever she was about to say stopping in her throat as there was a knock at her bedroom door.

“Are you two coming downstairs or not?” Raven yelled through the door, “Daddy G is threatening to come in there and sing if you don’t.”

“On our way, Rae.” Lexa replied, listening to the other girls footsteps leave the door before she looked down at Clarke again, “I’ll see you downstairs, don’t fall back to sleep again or I’ll really send Anya in next time.”

Clarke moved so Lexa could stand up.

“Lex…” she said, before the brunette could open the bedroom door, “I’m glad you didn’t go with Costia for Christmas.”

Lexa smiled a little.

“Get your cute butt out of bed, Griffin, there’s presents to open.” Lexa said before opening the door and leaving the room.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day everyone made their way over to the Woods place, with Lexa, Anya, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke all going downstairs to the den which was in the basement while the adults did whatever adults do at Christmas.

Lexa and Clarke were playing a multi-player shoot-em-up on Lexa’s new X-Box One that her parents had got her for Christmas, they were on the same team playing against some other random online players. As they played and argued about what the best strategy was, the others couldn’t help but roll their eyes and shake their heads.

“Do you ever think they’re going to figure it out?” Bellamy asked from where the rest of them were sitting watching the pair playing the game.

As Anya, Raven and Octavia looked at him he rolled his eyes a little.

“Oh come on,” he said, “you think just because I’m a guy I can’t see what’s going on there?”

“It’s not really something that most guys would pay attention too.” Raven replied with a shrug.

“Well, I know I haven’t been around much in the last few years, what with working all the time and trying to finish college,” Bellamy said, “but even a blind man could see that those two are like soul mates or something.”

“Lexa,” Clarke said, causing the others to look at the pair, “did you literally just sacrifice yourself to save me?”

“No big deal,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “just don’t get shot and make me regret.”

“Such a gay disaster.” Anya said, shaking her head a little as she continued to read her book.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Indra had called everyone upstairs for dinner, Lexa and Clarke were still arguing about the fact that Lexa had taken a bullet for the blonde.

“It was a game, Clarke,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “not real life.”

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t take a bullet for me in real life?” Clarke asked, stopping before she got to the living room, her hands firmly on her hips as she looked at Lexa.

“Oh, here we go…” Anya said, pushing past them and walking into the living room, followed by Raven, Octavia and Bellamy.

“I haven’t really thought about it too much.” Lexa said.

“Well think about it now.” Clarke replied.

“Hmmm… would I take a bullet for you…” Lexa said, dramatically narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brow.

“Asshole.” Clarke said, pushing her slightly as she laughed, before she continued to make the short walk to the living room.

“Of course I would…” Lexa said quietly, but loud enough for Clarke to hear.

The blonde stopped and looked back at Lexa who was now doing a great job of avoiding eye contact.

“Miss-toe, miss-toe.” Aden, Lexa and Anya’s 19 month old adopted baby brother, said in a sing-song voice from his position sitting on the floor, surrounded by the many toys he had gotten for Christmas.

Both Clarke and Lexa looked up, and sure enough, there, just inside the living room doorway was mistletoe hanging above them.

“Tradition is tradition.” Jake said, a knowing smile on his face as he looked at the two.

“Come on guys,” Lexa said, rubbing the back of her neck as she often did when she was uncomfortable, “it’s a stupid tradition.”

“Tradtion…” Aden said, a small pout on his face as he looked at Lexa.

“Well it is tradition.” Clarke said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she stepped closer to Lexa, “and who are we to argue with tradition.”

“Clarke, we don’t have to…” Lexa started to say, her words cut off as Clarke’s lips softly found hers.

As the kiss continued and Clarke’s hands softly cupped Lexa’s face, the brunette’s hands finding the blondes waist, everyone else in the room shared a smile.

Lexa seemingly forgot that they were in a room surrounded by their nearest and dearest as she started to get lost in the feeling of Clarke’s lips against hers, running her tongue along the blonde’s lower lip. It didn’t take Clarke long to grant her access as she pulled Lexa closer as the kiss deepened.

“Okay,” Octavia said, picking Aden up, “maybe we should all just…”

“Good plan,” Gustus said with a nod, “we’ll let them, er…”

“Kitchen?” Raven asked.

Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

When the need to breathe became too much, Lexa backed out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Clarke’s as the two caught their breath.

“Merry Christmas…” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Best Christmas ever.” Lexa replied with a smile of her own as Clarke connected their lips again.

This time the kiss didn’t last that long as both girls couldn’t stop laughing as they heard Jake tell Gustus that he now owed him $20.


End file.
